The First Christmas
by bechloepitchperfection
Summary: "The First Christmas" is the sequel to "Take Your Time". (I would suggest reading that first. It'll make more sense.) Beca and Chloe spend their first Christmas together as a married couple. A surprise present lies hidden behind all the rest of the presents. May contain fluff.


"Chloe! Babe! Get up!" I moved my elbow around behind me to nudge my wife. I knew she was waking up when I heard her breathing become more pronounced.

"Come on, get up!" I sat up and gave another strong nudge to the half-awake girl that was sleeping behind me. Chloe sprang to life this time.

"Beca are you hurt? What's wrong? Did I kick you again? I warned you that I couldn't control my legs!"

"Babe, no, calm down. It's Christmas!" At this point, I was in tears laughing about how worried she was. Her adorableness is just too much sometimes.

Her hand flew up to her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"My god, you scared me, I thought something happened to you."

"Just the excitement of Christmas." Now it was her turn to laugh. She loved the rare moments when I got really excited about things.

"You're such a nerd." She cupped my chin in her hand and pulled me in for a slow kiss.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real fast then I'll meet you out in the living room to open presents. Will you get a fire going?"

"Of course, my love." I gave her a small peck on the lips before throwing the covers aside and racing outside to grab some wood. There was a generous layer of snow on the ground.

Dancing around in the cold, I picked up a few good looking logs and ran back inside to start the fire.

Once the fireplace was going, I plopped down on the couch. I played with my wedding ring as I often did, but today it was different. Today was Chloe and I's first Christmas as a married couple. Our first Christmas in our first house.

The ring brought back every story and memory since the night she told me she liked me. With each other's help, we were both able to continue chasing our dreams. We helped and supported one another through the thick and the thin. Now, Chloe was back in med school and doing wonderfully. With a lot of convincing, I started making music again. I'm even in the process of starting up my own record label.

Chloe has been so amazing. She was that final push I needed to keep moving forward in my life. Now, here we are today. Today was just the first of many Christmases together. Hopefully in time, our little family will grow. The cat we adopted is great, but it's not the same as having little feet running around and wide-eyes examining all the presents.

I kept twisting the ring around my finger until Chloe walked out into the room holding two cups of hot chocolate. She looked so cute wearing my hoodie. It fit me way too big, so I decided to give it to her. Even so, it fit her a little loosely, but nevertheless, it still looked good.

"Here you go." She handed me one of the mugs and sat down next to me on the couch. I took slow sips of the hot chocolate. It was still pretty hot so I set it down on the coffee table to chill.

"Who wants to go first?" I wrapped my arms around Chloe and brought her close to me. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"You can if you'd like." I smiled and gently let her go. I took a second sit down in front of the tree and admire it. It was _our_ little Christmas tree.

"You okay, babe?"

"Oh yeah, just appreciating our tree." I turned around to face her. She just shook her head and laughed. Saying "our" almost gave me the chills. We've been married for a while now, but the idea of her and I still gave me butterflies. Each day felt like a dream.

I put the thoughts aside and began to open my presents. Chloe always knew me so well. She got me some new flannels, CD's, a new pair of headphones, and some other various things. Then, she opened up all her presents.

"Thank you for everything. I love you so much. Merry Christmas." Chloe stood up and enveloped me into a hug. We stood in front of the fireplace and just hugged. I rubbed her back slowly. This is truly the life. I looked up and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, baby. I love you too." She smiled at me, and then her face changed. She seemed almost confused, or worried.

"Hey uh, I think there's still one more thing to open.." I looked at her, puzzled. I let go cautiously and crouched in front of the tree.

"No, I don't see anything." Looking back at Chloe, she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Check all the way in the back. Get down lower" I got really low to the ground. There was a flat, white envelope all the way hidden behind the tree. Confused, I looked back at her. She smiled slightly and nodded. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. What could this be?

"Chloe, what's going on?" I laughed uncomfortably. She didn't say a word, just gestured towards the envelope with her hand. Taking a deep breath, I reached out and grabbed the envelope out from under the tree. My knees were shaking a little as I stood up.

"Go on. Open it." I flipped open the flap at the top and reached inside. It felt like photographs. That's not so threatening.

Then I pulled the photograph completely out of the envelope.

It wasn't just any photograph. It was a picture of an ultrasound. In the middle of the picture, there was an arrow pointing to a small bean shaped object. It said "Baby" in white letters. My jaw dropped.

"Is this… Is this yours…?" I could see tears well up in her eyes. It looked as if her smile was going to burst off her face.

"It's ours, Beca.. Merry Christmas." She slowly lifted the hoodie up over her stomach. It poked out only slightly. No wonder she's been wearing a lot of baggy clothes.

"How long.."

"6 weeks, so far." I walked over to her and gently placed my hands on her stomach. Our child. She was going to have our first child.

"I can't even believe this. This is literally the best Christmas ever." Crying like a baby myself, I hugged Chloe so hard. I could tell she was crying too. I pressed my lips to hers. It was a rough kiss seeing as we were gasping for breath from crying so hard. I could still feel her smile into the kiss.

I still can't believe it. I'm going to be a mother! Wait, I'm going to be a mother..

"Chloe, what if I'm not good enough? What if the baby hates me?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me close.

"Don't worry so much, you're going to be absolutely fine."

"But-"

"No buts. You will be just fine. Besides, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you every step of the way." She continued to smile. It made me feel a lot better.

"I trust you. This will be good. Plus, we've got plenty of time to figure this baby stuff out. In the meantime though, how does strawberry pancakes sound?"

"Sounds wonderful." We both laughed. Then I grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen to make some breakfast for our little family.

By this time next year, we will be celebrating Christmas as a family of four: Chloe, the baby, the cat and I.


End file.
